A day at the beach -Phan-
by kittyxuchiha11
Summary: Phil and Dan decide to take their little girl to the beach but Phil is worried about every little thing that could happen. adorable fluffy oneshot to celebrate the nice weather. Please read. I promise it's cute :)


"Daddy?"

"hmm?"

"Daddyyyyyy. Wake up!"

I scrunched my face up slightly, not wanting to open my eyes yet. I wanted nothing more than to turn back over and go back to sleep. But, I knew I couldn't do that. I opened my eyes slowly, blinking a few times as I attempted to get used to the bright light that was streaming into the room. Why did I leave the curtains open. I knew this would happen, it always does. I'm just that lazy I guess.

I closed my eyes for a second. hoping to get another five minutes. I really didn't want to wake up yet.

No such luck.

I felt the mattress dip down under someone's weight then something or more like someone clambering over me to sit beside me.

"Daddyyyyyyyy"

I opened my eyes, giving up on the chance of getting anymore sleep. I turned onto my side, smiling as my eyes met her shining blue ones. "Good morning, Ellie"

She smiled, shuffling down a little before laying down and turning onto her side to face me.

"Morning daddy"

I sat up, stretching as I looked around the room tiredly. Dan was nowhere to be seen. Of course he wasn't. I bet he sent Ellie in here to wake me up as well.

"Dad sent you in here to wake me up, didn't he?" I asked, giving her a questioning look. She just smiled and nodding, shuffling to the edge of the bed. I was amazed she even managed to get up on the bed. It is pretty high up for her.

"He told me to wake you up because if you sleep the day away we can't do anything fun"

"And what is this fun thing he wants to do?"

She smiled softly, taking my hand and lightly tugging it.

"We're going to the beach!"

"We are?" I asked, the surprise evident in my voice.

"Yes! Now c'mon. let's goooooo"

I looked down at myself then back up at her excited little face. "Well I can't go dressed like this can I? go see dad while I get dressed"

She nodded, nearly falling face first off the bed before half skipping, half running from the room. I laughed softly to myself before getting up and making way over to the wardrobe. I soon picked out my outfit for the day, deciding against jeans since it was so hot my eyeballs were practically melting. Shorts were definitely the way to go with this weather.

I made my way to he lounge, finding upon arrival a very sweaty looking Dan draped lazily across the couch with a book in his hands. Ellie was sitting on the floor in front the couch. She had her own book in her hands. She was quite the little reader even though she's only five. Most children her age can't even read properly, well, apparently. Our little Ellie is special. I don't know who she really got that from. Maybe Dan. He doesn't like to admit it, but he is quite clever. Well, he got good grades in school anyway.

"It's too hot. I think I'm going to die" Dan whined dramatically, placing his book down as he acknowledged my presence. I smiled, plodding over to the couch and sitting down on the very little space that wasn't taken up by Dan's sprawled out body.

"What's this I hear about going to the beach?" I asked, patting his leg in an attempted to tell him to move so I could actually sit instead of perch on the edge. He grinned, sitting up and looking into my eyes as our gazes met.

"Yeah. It's way too hot. So why not go to the beach. We haven't had weather like this for years. We haven't even taken Ellie to the beach yet. We've never taken her Phil. C'mon. let's go"

"But…she's only five Dan. Beaches can be dangerous…"

"Don't be such a worrier. Come on, please? You want to go, don't you Ellie?"

Ellie grinned as she closed her own book and stood up. She made her way over to me and attempted to climb into my lap. "Beach!"

I wrapped an arm around her as she sat in my lap then looked to Dan who was trying his best to give me the puppy eyes. I looked down again to Ellie to see she was copying his expression. I sighed softly, smiling down at her.

"Okay, okay. You guys win. Let's go to the beach"

"Yay!" Ellie squealed with excitement as she basically jumped off me and ran into her room. Dan laughed softly before getting up and following her.

A visit to the beach couldn't go to badly, could it?

************************************************** *******************

"Daddy, daddy. I want to build a sandcastle!"

I clutched onto Ellie's hand tightly to keep her from running off. We had only just walked onto the sand as she was already so excited.

"Wait a minute. Let us find a nice spot to sit first"

Dan shot me a look then began to practically drag me to a clear spot of sand. We set out our towels, sitting down on them. Ellie remained standing obviously desperate to get going with that sand castle.

"Can I go build it now. Pleaseeee"

"Um, you should really-"

"Yeah, just don't go to far away. Ignore daddy"

Ellie grinned before grabbing the small plastic bucket and spade and making a run for it.

"Dan" I whined softly, giving him a disapproving look. He just shrugged, a small smile tugging at his lips.

"I know you're worried, but. She's a big girl now"

"No she's not, she's only five"

"Phil" he took my hands in his "She'll be fine. We're here to have fun. Not to worry. Come on. Just relax" he said, gently pushing me back until I was lying down on my back. "Relax" he repeated, covering my eyes with his hand.

I pouted slightly, moving his hand from my eyes and attempting to look up at him. That was pretty much impossible because the sun was blinding me though. I sat up, instantly looking for Ellie. She was sitting near by in the sand. Already digging a large hole.

I wasn't that worried.

Okay, maybe I was.

I just didn't want anything to happen to my little girl.

"Ellie, your not gonna be able to build a good sand castle there. The sand is too dry. Here, come with me and we'll find some good sand" Dan smiled as he stood up, holding his hand out as he made his way over to her. She nodded, placing her spade in the bucket before picking it up. She slipped his hand into his, looking back over at me.

"Isn't daddy going to help build it too?"

"Of course he is. Aren't you, daddy?" Dan said, mimicking Ellie's voice. I pouted at him before standing up and making my way over to them. Ellie handed the bucket over to Dan then held out her hand to me, grinning excitedly. I took her hand, instantly being dragged by the both of tem towards the sea.

"Whoa. No. We can't go in the sea!"

"We're not going in the sea. We're finding some nice sand" Ellie said, matter-of-factly.

"But you still shouldn't be so close-"

"Phil, relax. Remember?"

I sighed, nodding as I tried to push all the negative thoughts away. I wasn't being uptight or anything. I was relaxed, I was fine. I was just a little worried. I just didn't want anything to happen.

************************************************** *******************

So we found our sand and built our sand castle. Ellie, of course, wanted to go into the sea after we were done. Dan was completely for it, as long as she just paddles. Now I know Dan thought I was just being paranoid but waves really are dangerous. I mean it only took one decent sized one to drag Ellie out to sea were she would drown. She can't even swim without armbands on. What if something like that happened?

"Phil? Is anyone in there?"

I snapped back to reality to see Dan waving his hands in front of my face. "Ellie wants to paddle. Do you want to head back to our spot or come with us?"

"I don't-"

"She'll be fine, I'll keep a hold of her hand. If you come with us you can hold her hand too. Then she'll be super safe."

I nodded "Okay, but… how did you know I was worried?"

He flashed a small smile "I know that expression Philip"

I smiled back "Very well, Daniel" we both laughed, grinning at each other as we made our way back to Ellie, who was watching the waves with a small smile on her face.

"Daddy, dad. Let's gooooo" she whined, slipping her little hand into mine once again.

We made our way towards the water. "How funny would it be if we pushed daddy into the water Ellie?"

"Don't you dare" I warned, walking away from Dan slightly but still holding onto Ellie's hand.

"But daddy. It would be funny"

"It would be. But I don't really want to get wet thank you very much"

Ellie shrieked loudly as the water hit her feet "It's cold!"

I laughed softly, squeezing her hand tightly "What did you expect silly?"

"Ohhhh. Look at that shell Ellie. It's pink. I'll go get it for you" Dan chimed happily as he bent down to pick up a pretty little pink shell.

A mischievous look formed on her face as she tugged on my head as she leaned up as if she wanted to whisper something to me. I leaned down slightly, letting her whisper. "We should push dad" I looked at her for a moment before smiling and nodding.

Payback.

He pushed me in the paddling pool last year and suggested pushing me in the sea So this was well over due payback.

Ellie quietly creped up behind Dan and gave him a quick push. A small yelp escaped his lips before he fell into the sea, a huge wave landing on his head and getting him absolutely soaking.

Perfect.

Ellie squealed with laughter as she ran back to me. I held my hand to her and she high-fived me happily. Dan stood up, turning to us with a pout before laughing loudly. We all laughed, grinning at each other while Dan started a splash fight.

************************************************** *******************

"Today was great" I admitted softly. We were currently sitting on the beach in our same spot watching the sun set. Dan had his arm around me while Ellie was cuddled up in my arms fast asleep.

"Yeah. It was. See, I told you it would be fine"

"Yeah, I guess it was"

He smiled, gently pressing his lips to my cheek. "You just worry too much" he paused, looking down to Ellie before gently moving a strand of hair out of her face "But I can understand why. I don't want anything to happen to her either"

"I know. She means everything to me"

"Hey. What about me?" he asked, pretending to be offended. I just laughed, leaning over and capturing his lips in a quick kiss.

"Of course you mean just as much."

He smiled, gently draping an arm over Ellie and taking my hand that was also draped over her.

"Good. I'm glad"


End file.
